One and Only
by ricen444
Summary: I didn't even want to be here, if fact I planned on bailing as soon as I got here. But that was before I discovered that my parents had been keeping secrets from me, lying to me about why they left Forks, Washington, and it was before I met him…. My one and only. Please read and review. no flames please. OC
1. Chapter 1

**As mentioned in the author's note we were informed of spelling and grammar errors this is chapter 1 with the errors fixed. Also my sister(the one who is writing this fanfic) is working very hard on writing and typing so you can get an update. So enjoy chapter with errors fixed read,review,and feel free to PM me**

**Chapter One**

_Present_

Pain, white hot searing pain that makes me want to curl up in a ball and die. It felt like I was hit by a bus, shot in the head, and stabbed in the chest all at the same time. I wish it would stop, I wish it would just go away, but it doesn't. I want to die, maybe I am dying it would be better than this… the pain. Suddenly it stops, it's over the pain is gone. I'm finally dead…

_A Few Weeks Earlier…_

Forks, Washington; the town my parents had sent me to because I'm a "problem child." Just because I got caught driving a car that wasn't necessarily mine doesn't make me a problem, does it? Okay, I admit I took the car from the dealership; but the guy was being a complete jerk he deserved to be taken down a notch and I'll admit that I have gotten into a lot of trouble lately, but it wasn't my entire fault; my parents didn't see it that way though they said and I quote that this was "the last straw" and that I couldn't keep doing things like this just to get attention. So what's their solution? To ship me off to a grandma I don't even know. My parents seem to think that if I spend some time there that I'll come back a changed person with a personality that isn't "troubling." "We are now landing in Seattle" the flight attendant's voice droned on. I gather my things and step off the plane, now where is this grandma that's supposed to pick me up. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small old woman waving me down enthusiastically. That must be her, "Hello dear you must be Mia, you can just call me Rose, everyone else does. Are these all your things?" I didn't bring much because first chance I got I was gonna bail and make my way to California. "Well let's go before it starts to rain" Rose said. We walked to her car, an old discolored Honda that looked like it had seen better days. "Now I know it doesn't look like much but it'll take you where you need to go. You can borrow it whenever you like" she said. We piled into her old Honda and pulled out of the airport. "I think you're really gonna like it here Mia" she said. I turned to look at her, "listen we both know the reason I'm her and it's not because I'm on vacation. It's because I'm a "problem" and my parents need somewhere to dump me so I'll stop making them look bad in front of all their fancy friends. So stop trying to pretend that my being here is the greatest thing in the world and you just love having me here because you and I both know that you don't." Rose just stared at me with her eyes wide with shock. I shrugged, what? The truth hurts I'm just telling it how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When we finally stopped we were in front of an old dingy two story house with chipping white paint. "Well this is it, I guess" Rose said. I walked up the front steps, are you kidding me? How can anyone live here? It should be condemned or something.

"Mia are you coming inside? It's starting to rain and I don't want you catching a cold." I walked inside; Rose had a bunch of pictures and little knickknacks all around the house. I picked up a photograph of a group of boys without shirts.

"Rose, who are these guys in this picture?"

"Oh, that's just your father and a few of his friends when he was in high school."

"Wow, my dad actually looked like he was having fun"

"Your father was really close to those boys."

"What happened?"

"Well, I don't exactly know your father didn't like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I would ask him about it and he would just say that it wasn't important and that he couldn't talk about it."

"Why couldn't he talk about it? Was it something to do with the other boys?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't know your father would always say he couldn't talk about it"

"I wonder what happened."

"Your guess is as good as mine, do you want some dinner? I ordered a pizza."

"Yeah, pizza sounds good right now."

After dinner, Rose told me a little about the Quileute Tribal School; where I was suppose to finish out the school year. She said that all the kids on the reservation go to school there and that I'll meet a lot of people and make friends. I just sat there and pretended that I was listening to what she was saying, but really my mind was elsewhere thinking about my dad. What happened? Why didn't he want to talk about it? And most importantly, why couldn't he talk about it?

_He had heard that their daughter was here, but he didn't think it was true, why would they sent their daughter here after what happened all those years ago. After they swore that they would leave forever and never speak of it. But it was true, he saw her with his own eyes, their daughter, the reason everything went wrong in the first place. The reason that his life was forever changed, he didn't know why she was here or what she knew. But he did know that she couldn't find out what happened no matter. She could never find out what happened here._


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers,

We were trying to update every Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. But as you can see that didn't go as expected. We will try to get you guys some by Mid-next week or earlier

Rice444


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Finally at long last,here it is chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait been kinda busy this week. To make up for it I'm also uploading chapter 4 this week. Happy reading!**

"Mia, are you awake in there, its your first day of school and you don't want to be late" I heard Rose call from the outside of my door.

Ugh school, I completely forgot that its my first day at the tribal school.

"Mia? Rose poked her head in the door, you up yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up, I just need a few minutes to get ready."

After a quick shower, I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt,black boots, and a matching scarf. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Well don't you look nice dear, have a seat and I'll get started on the eggs. Scrambled or over-easy?"

"Scrambled."

Scrambled it is then, and if you like I can drive you to school " Rose said.

"No that's okay, I can drive myself."

It's bad enough having to drive that dumpster of a car I don't need to add driven by grandma to my embarrassment.

"So,are you ready for your first day?"

"I guess so"

"Well, you better get going you don't want to be late,here are the directions to the school."

I followed the directions Rose gave me and pulled up to a large wooden building with a …. wait is that a totem pole? Are you serious right now,there's a totem pole in front of the school. These guys must be way into the whole tribal thing.I got of the "dumpster," what? it seems like a good name for the car.I mean it looks like a dumpster, so why not call it what it is? I opened the door and walked inside, a woman with dark hair was waiting for me.

"You must be Mia, pleasure to meet you,my name is Mrs. Doebbler and I'm the secretary here at the school. Now your teacher is and here's your schedule and on the back there's a everyone is currently in auditorium which is down the hall and to your left. I hope you have a wonderful first day."She turned away and walked back to what I assume is the office.

I stared down at my schedule, apparently I would switch between two teachers, and for all of my subjects.I started walking down the hallway,now where did that woman say the auditorium was? Down the hall and to my left or my right?I haven't even been here five minutes and I'm already lost.

"Watch out!"

All of the sudden something or really someone slammed into me and I fell to the floor.I think I broke something.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

I looked up to see a dark haired boy with short hair staring down at me.

"Here,let me help you up."

" who the hell runs in the school hallways?"

"I don't usually run through the halls,but I'm late and my teacher hates people who are tardy."

"Well you should tell your teacher to get over it,because of you running in the halls I now have a knot the size of flippin Texas."

"Sorry about that,by the way my name's Seth and I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"Yeah, I'm new and even if I wasn't you probably wouldn't recognize me because you're too busy running into people to notice."

"Again sorry, I didn't mean to run into you but like I said I'm late."

Seth helped me up off the floor and I felt the knot on my head.

"Ow,that looks painful maybe you should see the nurse."

"I don't need a nurse,what I need is for strange boys to watch where they're going and not run into me"

"Hey,I'm not strange"

"Yeah you are normal people don't randomly crash into someone else."

"I told you already, I was running late and in all fairness I yelled for you to watch out."

"You yelled it as you were crashing into me, I'm pretty sure that doesn't count."

"I think it does and anyway you were the one standing in the middle of the hall blocking the way."

"I was not just standing there, I was looking for the auditorium,which I still haven't managed to find."

" I'm headed there right now, I'll show you the where it is. By the way I told you my name but you have yet to tell me yours."

"Why would I tell the boy who crashed into me my name?"

"Maybe so he can crash into you again" Seth said with a wink.

I scoffed "Not on your life "crasher" but the name is Mia."

"Crasher? What is that like a nickname or something?"

"Yeah, it is considering you crash into people so I have decided to call you crasher."

He laughed "That's seriously the best nickname you could come up with. What about something like sweeper?You know cause I sweep the girls of their feet."

"Seriously sweeper,how is that better than crasher and you do not sweep girls off their feet."

"I swept you off your feet didn't I?"

"No you didn't 'sweep' me off my feet, you crashed into me like a bowling ball taking out the pins."

"Okay how about 'lady crasher' cause I send the girls hearts crashing at their feet."

" The only lady crashing you do is when you run into them" I laughed.

"You might be right about that,I do seem to run into them a lot,but maybe that's because they put themselves in my way to get my attention" He laughed.

We reached the auditorium and walked inside. A few guys were waving for Seth to go over to them.

"I think your friends are trying to get your attention"

"Oh yeah, I guess I better go then and find my seat. See ya around."

He walked off, I looked for a place to sit and dropped into the chair. My head was still throbbing from my run in with Seth,maybe I should go see the nurse she might let me stay in her office the whole day and sleep.A balding man stepped up on the stage and cleared his throat.I glanced back down at my schedule and groaned. Great math is my first class of the day,I shoved my schedule in my backpack and got didn't look like the guy on stage was going to stop talking anytime soon,so I figured now would be as good a time as any for a nap. My eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey,girl you better wake up if you don't want to be late for class."

I looked up into the face of a pixie-like girl with dark brown eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"What time is it?"

"Its 9:00 and first period is about to start, so you might what to get up"

"Oh yeah," I got up and grabbed my bag from the seat beside me and we walked out of the auditorium.

"By the way thanks for waking me up,my name is Mia."

"The name's Amara and it was no problem.I haven't seen you around here,are you new?"

"Yeah,I'm staying with my grandma Rose.

"Wait,you're staying with Rose, the nice little old lady with white hair that smells like cookies."

"Yeah,why? you know her?"

"Yeah I know her,she used to babysit me when I was younger."

"I'm only staying with her because my parent think I need an attitude adjustment."

She laughed "I know what you mean,when I dyed my hair my mom completely flipped out and said I only did because I was rebelling."

"Were you?"

"Yeah,I did it to just to mess with her,but its my hair you know,I should be able to do whatever I want with it."

"She's not the one who has to wear it"

"Exactly my point,so anyway what's your first class."

"Math with ."

"Cool,we're in the same class"

We walked into the classroom and grabbed two desk side-by-side close to back. I looked around the classroom, it was pretty basic a bunch of math poster were all over the place and a desk at the front of the class. A tall guy with short dark brown hair wearing khakis and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up walked to the front of class and started writing on the whiteboard. A few more students walked in including Seth, I felt my jaw drop.

"What?What's wrong?" Amara asked.

"I can't believe he's in this class."

She looked over, "who? Seth, you know Seth?"

"Not really, he's just the idiot who crashed into me in the hallway this morning like an insane person."

Seth walked over, "I see your jaw dropped when I walked in,that's the usual reaction I get from girls."

"Shut up Seth,we all know that the only thing you get is a kiss on the cheek and even that's from your mom" Amara said.

Everyone around us starting laughing, Seth blushed.

"Nice to see you too Amara." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

The dark haired guy and the front of the class turned around, "Everyone have a seat,Seth that's not how you sit in a desk."

"I see we have a new student." Mr. Olbert looked at me. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

I stood up and faced the class, "My name is Mia, I live with my grandma because my parents don't want to deal with me, I don't want to be here because it's a waste of my time and I absolutely hate math with a passion."

chuckled, "Well Mia I hope I can change your opinion about math and I'm sorry that school is taking away from your time to burn down a building or paint your toenails."

Everyone laughed, I shot a look and sunk down into my seat. I could tell me and were going to get along like peas and carrots. He started class and told us to turn to page 106 in our book. We started our math lesson,soon but not soon enough class ended and we all filed out into the hallway. Amara and I had the next class together we were walking down the hall to our next class when I spotted it. The same picture Rose had on her table beside the couch, the picture of the my dad with the group of boys. I walked towards the trophy case and stared at the picture.

"Hey,Amara do you know who the boys in this photo are?"

She looked at the photo, "No,I have no idea, it's probably just a photo to remember those who were affected by the accident.

"What accident?"

"I don't know,no one ever talks about it,why do you ask?"

"Because my dad is in the picture."

"Hate to break it to you Mia,but everyone in the photo is dead so one of those guys can't be your dad."

"But one of those guys are my dad, I pointed to a boy with short black hair and a big smile,that's my dad."

Amara just started at me and then burst into laughter, "Sure it is Mia, you know you're a lot funnier than I thought you were."

We started walking again and Amara started droning on and on about something random,I wasn't listening I was thinking about what Amara had just said to me. Why did people think the boys in the photo were dead? Why didn't Rose tell anyone that my dad was still alive? What was the accident? and most importantly, why won't anyone talk about it?

"Mia,are you listening to me?"

I got snapped out of my trance by Amara.

'What?, yeah I was listening." I turned to look at her and spotted some guy staring at her.

'Amara,that guy over there is staring at you"

She turned, "What guy?,Oh! that's just Wes,the janitor."

"Why is he staring at you like that?"

"He's not staring at me,he's staring at you I think"

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I yelled in his direction.

He turned away and me and Amara went to class.

_He saw her walking down the hallway with her friend, they stopped at the trophy case and were staring at the photo of him and the boys. The whole reason the "accident" happened was here in the school,he would see her everyday and she had no idea that she was the cause of all his pain,the reason everything happened in the first place. He had to stop her from asking questions, maybe it was time to stop by her grandma's house and remind her of her "responsibilities" to keep the little "problem" in the dark about what happened. He closed his eyes, he could see it like it was yesterday..._

**_Flashback..._**

_"Steve, Watch out!"_

_Boom! he fell like a sack of rocks._

_"Steve!" he heard her voice yell._

_"We have to go, its too late,there's nothing we can do."_

_"We have to go, they're coming if we don't go now we're all gonna die."_

_Then he heard another boom, he looked over and saw blood everywhere..._

**_End Flashback_**

_No he couldn't let her find out the truth about what happened, tonight he would talk to Rose..._

**Author's Note: Hey Readers,**

**So here is chapter four as promised,hope you enjoy it. Is something gonna happen to Rose? and who is our mystery guy? All I can say is that if you do your research on Steve you'll come closer to figuring out who it is.**

**Comment who you think it is and why you think Rose didn't tell anyone her son is still alive.**

**The Sister**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The final bell of the day rang, I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for my homework.

"Hey, Mia, do you want to come to my house and work on our homework?" Amara asked.

"Sure thing,I just need to drop the car off at Rose's."

We drove to Rose's house and I pulled into the driveway.

"You can come in if you want I'll just be a minute. Rose?"

"I'm in the kitchen Mia."

I walked into the kitchen with Amara right behind me.

"Rose, this is Amara, Amara this is my grandma Rose."

"Hi , my mom says thank you for the casserole."

"Tell her it was no problem and she is very welcome."

"I forgot you two know each other."

Rose chuckled, "I use to baby-sit Amara every once in awhile."

"Well, I just came to drop off the car and let you know that I'm going over to Amara's to do homework."

"That's fine dear, I would like it if you're back by nine at the latest, it is a school night after all."

"Okay"

Amara and I left and drove to her house. It was a huge blue house with tons of trees surrounding it and a wraparound porch.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Nothing,it's just huge and not what I expected."

"I see,you thought that everyone here lived in a little wooden shack" Amara laughed.

"No, I just didn't think that any of the houses looked like this."

"Yeah,well my parents are big time lawyers in Seattle."

We walked up to her house and went inside. I felt my mouth hit the floor, Amara's house was beautiful.

She chuckled, "it's not that great Mia it's just a house."

"You have totally been holding out of me."

"How have I been holding out on you, I just met you today."

"You could have mentioned it earlier like, hey my name is Amara and I live in this huge house."

"I guess it just slipped my mind to tell the strange looking new kid that I live in a huge house."

"Hey, I'm not strange looking."

"Oh,I think you are" She laughed.

"I'm totally not strange looking, I'm the pretty one and you're the strange looking one" I laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that pal" she laughed again.

"I will because its true."

"Uh huh,sure it is, lets get started on that homework."

"Whatever you say strange one."

We pulled out our schoolbooks and got started on the endless amount of homework assigned to us.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Finally finished." I sat back in my chair.

"Just in time to, its 8:30 and said to have you home at 9:00 at the latest."

"Yeah,I guess we better get going."

We piled into Amara's car and started driving back. Right as we were pulling up there was a crowd of people on the street.

"I wonder what's going on?" Amara asked.

"I have no idea"

Amara pulled over and we got out of her car. We pushed our way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, theres Seth, let's ask what's going on" Amara said.

"Hey, Seth what's going on?"

"You mean you guys haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" we both asked.

"Mrs. Rose got attacked, some neighbor said that they saw some guy walk into her house and the next thing they knew there was a lot of noise and the guy ran out. They ran to check and see if Mrs. Rose was okay and found her in her living room lying on the ground covered in blood."

I felt my eyes go big, I took off towards the house.

"Mia, wait!" I heard Seth yell somewhere behind me. I didn't listen though, she can't be hurt, she just can't. She's the only one who doesn't think I'm some sort of screw up.

"Miss you can't be here now." A police officer tried to stop me.

"Charlie, it's okay she's Rose's granddaughter." Another police officer said.

"She's in the ambulance over there." Charlie pointed over to the ambulance.

I ran over, "Rose! Rose!" I looked into the ambulance. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"We won't know until we get to the hospital, you can ride along if you want but we need to leave now" The ambulance guy said.

I jumped in and they shut the door to ambulance and rushed off to the hospital.

_He hadn't meant to hurt her, he had only meant to scare her a little, remind her that she can't let the girl find out about what happened. That she swore to tell no one, but she refused told him that the girl, Mia she had said her name was, had a right to know. He didn't mean to, he just lost control that's all. She would be fine, she would survive He told himself. He saw the girl 'Mia' run through the crowd with that girl she hangs out with. They let her in the ambulance with Rose. No he did the right thing he told himself. He did what he had to, maybe Rose would keep quiet about what happened. Besides no one saw him, so the police will never find who did it. She would be fine. Wouldn't she?..._

**Author's Note: Yeah,yeah I know you all hate me for having something happen to Rose. But in my defense it originally wasn't going to happen because I had wrote something completely different.I just felt that Rose getting hurt added a little more excitement to the story than what I originally had next update should be up soon and there is a little more Seth and Mia in fun reading!**

**Jess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I had been sitting in the waiting room all night and I still hadn't heard anything about Rose's condition. I called my parents and left a message telling them about Rose. Figures they wouldn't pick up when I called, they probably think I'm calling because I got into some sort of trouble. I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my hands.I heard footsteps coming up the hallway towards me.

"Hey, any news on how she's doing?"

I looked up, it was Seth, "What are you doing here?"

"Amara had to go home, she asked if I could check on you and I wanted to apologize for being so blunt earlier."

"Its fine and no the doctors haven't told me anything."

"I brought you some food,I figured you had been sitting up here all night and needed something to eat."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I can eat anything, in fact I'm not sure I can do anything but sit here."

"I know how you feel when my dad died I felt like the whole world had stopped turning, that was no point to anything anymore,that a giant hole had just opened up and swallowed me whole."

"That's pretty much exactly how I feel now, I mean she was the only person in the world that didn't think I was a screw up, that I did more than just get into trouble, you know?"

"Hey," Seth smiled at me, "I don't think you're a screw up, in fact I think you're doing pretty good considering all that has happened."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

Just then the doctor came through the door,he was extremely handsome with blond hair and eyes that looked almost like the precious stone topaz.

"I'm doctor Cullen, are Mrs. Wolfe's granddaughter?

"Yeah,is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"She's going to be fine, she lost a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion. She'll have to stay overnight, just so we can make sure she's okay."

"Okay, um... can I see her?"

"Yes, but I'm going to have to ask that you stay for only a few minutes, she's in room 113."

He started walking away.

"Dr. Cullen?" I called out. He glanced back at me. "Um... I just wanted to say thank you."

He smiled at me, "It was no problem, it is my job after all."

I made my way to Rose's room and glanced inside. She looked so small, almost childlike, I sat down in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.

"I promise you, I'm going to find whoever did this to you."

I stood up and took one last glance at Rose before I walked out. I walked to the waiting room and saw Seth sitting in a chair.

"How did she look?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess, why are you still here?"

"Thought you could use a ride home since you came in the ambulance."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

We walked out to Seth's car and got in. Once we started driving I realized that I had no idea where to start looking for the person who hurt Rose.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Seth ask.

"Nothing,why?"

"You just looked really deep in thought."

"I was thinking about who could've done this to Rose and why they would've done it."

"I have no idea who would want to hurt Mrs. Rose, I mean everyone loved her."

"I think it might have something to do with the accident that happened a long time ago."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, I just have a strong feeling about it."

"Okay,well do you know what happened?"

"Nope, no one will tell me."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to ask around, I'm sure someone will tell us."

"Excuse me, We? who said you were involved?"

"I'm not going to let you do all this by yourself" Seth said.

"I don't recall asking for your help."

"I know you didn't ask for it, but I'm going to help you anyway."

I sighed, "I guess there's no convincing you to sit out, is there?"

"Nope" Seth smiled at me "looks like you're stuck with me."

We pulled up to Rose's house. I looked at it, the house that I thought was so terrible, was now empty. I got out.

I heard another car door slam.I started walking up the steps.

"Mia" I heard Seth call my name and I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You know that everything is going to be okay, right?"

I stared down at the ground, I could feel the tears starting to run down my face. No, I told myself you can't cry, at least not in front of Seth.

"Hey,hey it's going to be okay" I heard Seth say and soon I was wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry, but today has just been..."

"I know, its okay though, everything is going to be okay and Rose is fine."

I glanced up at him, and saw him staring down at me.

I chuckled, "Dude, you are freakishly warm."

He laughed, " I guess its just my warm personality."

I rolled my eyes, " There you go with that ego again."

"What ego?" he said. We laughed.

"Thank you by the way"

"Did Mia Wolfe just say thank you, I shocked."

"Hey, I say thank you all the time, I might get into trouble a lot but I do have manners."

"Oh so you're a polite troublemaker, that will make me feel so much better if you ever beat me up. At least I know you'll say sorry afterwards."

"Keep talking and you won't have to wait for that beat down Clearwater."

"Oh,I'm so scared,I'm shaking in my boots."

He stopped laughing and looked down at me. He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "You know you're not as bad as you think you are."

I looked up, "What makes you say that?"

"Its like you said earlier, I don't know I just have a strong feeling."

His fingers were still on my cheek,they started tracing the outline of my lips.

"Maybe I am as bad as I think and you're just a bad judge of character." I breathed out.

Seth leaned closer, "No I'm not" he moved closer. Just then the next door neighbor came outside.

"Mia, is that you?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Seth and I jumped apart, "I should go, I'll see you around." Seth said.

He jumped into his car and drove off, I touched my fingers to my lips. Whoa, was I about to kiss Seth? I shook my head, I wasn't about to kiss him, was I?

"Mia?" I heard Mrs. Jefferson yell.

"Yeah, Mrs. J its me"

"Okay dear just making sure, I heard voices out here."

"It was just me and my friend, sorry if we woke you."

"Its fine dear, how is your grandmother?"

"She's okay, there keeping her for tonight just to make sure though."

"That's good, let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah I'll do that."

Mrs. Jefferson went back inside. I took one last look at the sky and went inside for the night. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow is day I started getting answers.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke to my phone playing Macklemore's Thrift Shop, I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Seth,how the heck did he get my number? I opened the message.

_Meet me at the coffee shop in a hour._

_how did you get my number?_

_I have my ways ;)_

_Amara gave it 2 u didn't she?_

_Maybe,lol_

_I knew it!_

_Sure u did, just meet me at the coffee shop._

_Sure thing, hoss_

I sat up, I only had about ten minutes to get ready to go meet Seth.I grabbed a towel and ran to take a shower.I was looking for my favorite pair jeans,fresh out of the shower when my phone went off was Amara.

_Hey girl,just wanted to check in and see how u r doing_

_Good,not coming to school today,could u get all my hw?_

_Yeah,why aren't u coming 2 school._

_Personal reasons._

_Rose?_

_Something like that_

_Okay,I'll bring by your hw after school._

_Thxs girl,ttyl_

_K,bye_

Now that school was out of the way and that I had someone picking up my homework for me.I could focus on getting answers,what? I might be a troublemaker but I still value my education. I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to the was weird being down here and not seeing Rose making breakfast.I locked the door behind me and started walking to the coffee shop.I started thinking about where Seth and I should start looking for could start by asking around about the accident,someone had to know I could ask my mom,she might know something.I was in front of the coffee shop finally,I walked inside.

"Mia,over here" Seth said.

I looked around at the coffee shop while walking over to was a small shop with a few tables and pictures covering the orange walls.

"Hey Seth"

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee,so I ordered one of everything." He said.

"Thanks" I grabbed a latte and a chocolate chip muffin.

"So,any ideas on where we should start?"

"I was thinking that we should start with information about the accident,I mean I've tried asking people about it but no one will tell me anything.

"I know what you mean,its like everyone in this town doesn't want to talk about what happened."

"What we need is someone who knows what happened and will talk to us about it" I said.

"Hmm... you know what,I think I might just know someone who we can ask" Seth said.

"Who?"

"A friend of mines dad,he's been around for awhile and he knows about a lot of things that go might know about the accident and be willing to talk."

"You think he'll talk to us?"

"I don't know for sure,but its worth a shot."

"Alright then,lets go."

We finished our coffee and muffins and hopped into Seth's hadn't brought up what had almost happened last night,I wasn't sure if I should bring it up.I mean we had almost kissed,we probably would have if Mrs.J hadn't of come he doesn't bring it up,I won't bring it up.I mean why should I be the first one to bring initiated the kiss in the first place,so why hasn't he mentioned he regrets almost kissing me,Wait what am I thinking? Why do I care if Seth hasn't brought up the kiss?I mean its not like I wanted him to kiss me or I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this,I've turned into some kind of prissy girly girl or something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh,what?" I looked over at Seth.

"What were you thinking about?You looked like you were thinking about something and you weren't to happy about it."

"Oh,um...Nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was nothing."

"Wow!I've never seen someone think about nothing so deeply" He laughed.

"That's me,the only person to ever think about nothing deeply."

"Well,here we are."

We had stopped in front of a red house with a small shed behind it;Seth and I got out of his car.

"I hope this guy can help us."

"I don't know if he'll know anything,but its a good place to start" Seth said.

Seth knocked on the door.

" , you home?"

"Of course I'm home Seth,where else would I be?"

The door opened and revealed a dark-haired man in a wheelchair with dark eyes.

" , this is Mia, 's daughter;Mia this is Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you sir" I said.

"Nice to meet the granddaughter of Rose,I heard about what happened and I hope she is okay" Billy said.

"She's doing fine,they keeping her for a few more days."

"I hope they find who attacked her and let him rot in jail."

"That's actually what we are here to talk to you about Billy" Seth said.

"I don't know anything about who attacked Rose."

"We know that,but we think that Rose getting attacked might have had something to do with an accident a few years ago" I said.

"I see and you're here to ask me whether or not I can tell you about the accident?"

"Yeah, I've tried asking everyone and no one will tell me anything.I was wondering if you would? I asked.

"Well if you think I'm going to tell you anything,you're wrong in fact I think its time that you leave" Billy said.

"Billy,come on you know me,all she's looking for is you know something you should tell her,she's owed that much" Seth said.

"Don't talk to me about what she's owed,there are things neither of you that you shouldn't I was you I would go back home and pretend nothing ever happened."

Billy pushed Seth and I out the door and we were walking back to Seth's car when he called.

"Mia"

I turned and looked back at him.

He looked at me "Just be careful,someone doesn't want old secrets getting out and they might not like it if you keep asking questions."

I got into Seth's car and we sat there for a minute.

"Sorry,that was a bust I really thought he would help us" Seth said.

"It's okay at least we tried."

"It's just really weird how Billy acted,I've never seen him like that."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah,he's never kept anything from us."

"Well,maybe he's starting to keep his own secrets."

"Yeah,maybe."

_She had went to see Billy Black,her and that werewolf went to ask him about the accident probably. But it doesn't look like he told them anything,smart man,doesn't want to end up like that old bag of bones Rose. He was turning to walk away when the boy's car drove back was he doing back?didn't the old man tell him to stop asking questions?He waited until the boy came back out an hour needed to know what the old man told the boy and he was going to find out. He walked up to the door and knocked. The old man opened the door._

_"Hello Billy,long time no see."_

_"Wha...What do you want?"_

_"Just wanted to make sure you didn't tell the boy anything."_

_"I...I didn't say a word,I swear."_

_"You know Billy I'm getting the strongest feeling that you're lying to me and you know how I feel about lying."_

_"You don't scare me."_

_He laughed "If you knew what was good for you old timer you would be."_

_"Well,I've always be stubborn"_

_"What else did he ask you."_

_"Nothing."_

_He lifted Billy up and slammed him against the wall._

_"WHAT ELSE DID HE ASK YOU?"_

_"He just asked about who was in the accident."_

_"and you told him,what?"_

_"That I didn't know."_

_"You're lying,you told him didn't you?"_

_"I didn't tell him anything,but if you think I did then by all means,Kill me."_

_He laughed again "Be careful old timer or I might just take you up on that offer."_

_He let Billy drop to the floor and walked he needed to talk to this werewolf kid,scare him a little him know that its a bad idea to ask he's better off leaving secrets just that secrets._


	9. Answered Questions

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!**

** So this note is to just answer a few questions I noticed had been asked in the reviews.**

**When in the series does this happen or does it take place after breaking dawn?**

**_No it doesn't take place after breaking dawn,it takes place before breaking dawn.I would say around eclipse._**

**Is Mia first nations?**

_** I looked up the definition of first nations and it said that it was native Americans from that's correct then the answer is no,Mia is not first nation.**_

**And the biggest question is What/Who is this guy?**

_**Well I'm obviously not going to tell you who he is,but to be fair he has already been mentioned in the that might help you figure it out. As for what he is,to answer someone's question he is not a that's all I'm going to say.**_

_****_**Another question that pops up is if the rest of the Cullens are going to make an appearance?**

_**Well Carlisle has already made an appearance,as for the rest of them, I'm not entirely sure how to work them into the I guess I could try, I can't put them all in the story. **_

_****_**That's all the answers to the questions you guys have you have anymore comment/PM and I'll try to answer them if I can. Oh, and let me know which Cullen you want to make an appearance and I'll try to work them in and also the next chapter will be up sometime this week I promise!You'll finally meet Mia's parents and maybe get some more answers.**

**Bye,**

**Jess**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After Seth dropped me off I decided to go for a run. I put on yoga pants, a tank top, and grabbed a light jacket. I decided to go for a run around the block a few times to clear my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Billy's reaction when we started asking questions. He seemed like he was scared to talk to us about the accident. Seth said that Billy never kept anything from him, so why would Billy start keeping secrets now? I stopped running after my fifth lap around the block, I wanted to take a shower before Amara came over.

**A few minutes later...**

"Mia, you here?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

She came into the kitchen holding a bag of food.

"Hey girl, I thought maybe we could eat while I catch you up on everything."

"Yeah, sounds good."

I grabbed two plates, two cans of , and walked into the living room. We sat down and Amara passed out the food.

"Okay are you ready for the news?" she asked.

I dipped a fry in ketchup "Alright lay it on me."

"Okay well, during math class Mr. Olbert was acting all weird and stuff. I mean he was even acting weird for a teacher and that's saying something. Anyway, after class Wesley went in to talk to Mr.O about something and then Bam! Mr.O starting punching the crap out of Wesley.

"Seriously! The one day I don't go to school I miss out on a teacher fight."

"You're lucky you weren't there, it took like six guys to pull Mr.O off of Wesley and even when they pulled Mr.O off he still kept trying to go after Wesley."

"I wonder what he said to make Mr.O so angry?"

"I don't know, but I've never seen Mr.O that mad at anybody. I mean he just looked like he wanted to kill Wesley or something."

"He must've been having an off day" I said.

"I've never seen someone have an off day that led to them almost killing someone with their fists."

"You've got a point there, so is Mr.O going to be fired?"

"Don't know, I mean there were rumors that he was taken to jail. But I don't think anyone really knows for sure."

"They're not going to let him keep teaching, right? what if he decides to punch a student next?"

"I don't think Mr.O would ever hurt a student, but then again I didn't think Mr.O would hurt anybody until he starting beating the pulp out of Wesley" Amara said.

"I know what you mean; he just didn't seem like the type who would want to hurt anybody."

"Yeah, enough of the Mr.O talk though; I have a butt load of homework for you."

"Yay! Homework the joy of my life" I said.

"If homework is the joy of your life then you need a new one" Amara laughed.

"Yeah, this one is pretty bad" I laughed.

"Hey, you know who else wasn't in school today? Seth. It was weird because I don't think that he has ever missed a day of school."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, his mom Mrs. Clearwater is all about education especially after Mr. Clearwater died."

"Seth's dad died?"

"Yeah, a few months before you got here he had a heart attack."

"That sucks"

"Yeah, so what do you want to get started on first?"

"Um...I guess let's get started on English" I said.

I felt so bad for Seth; I mean my dad isn't exactly the greatest, but at least he's still alive if I ever do need him. I should probably call him, he might want to know about Rose and how she is doing.

**An hour later...**

Amara looked at the clock. "I better go before my parents send out the swat team to look at me."

"Okay, thanks for picking up my homework for me."

"No problem girl, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see ya."

I closed the door after Amara and sat down on the couch. I picked up my phone and dialed my parent's home phone number. It rang three times.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, its me."

"Oh, Mia dear I was wondering when you were going to call. I was worried maybe you had forgot about us."

"Nope, didn't forget about you, I've just been busy the last few days. Did you and dad get my voicemail about Rose?"

"Yes, dear we did, we hope she's okay. Speaking of which, who is watching over you while Rose is in a hospital?"

"No one mom, I'm at Rose's alone, I am capable of looking after myself you know."

"I know you are dear, I just don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"I'm fine mom, is dad there?"

"He's in his office; I can get him for you if you want."

"Would you? I've got something I want to ask him."

I heard my mom walking and then a door opening and my mom telling my dad that I wanted to talk to him.

"What did you do this time? Mia, I thought we had an agreement that you were done getting into trouble. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior."

That's my dad for you, always assuming the worst about me.

"Dad! I'm not in trouble I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, make it fast though, I have a deadline I have to meet so I need to get back to work."

"Why does everyone here think you're dead?" I got right to the point, he said make it fast after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"Dad, don't lie to me, I seen pictures, there's even a memorial in the school for you and a few other guys."

"Mia, I have no idea what you're talking about, you are mistaken because I'm alive so why would there be a memorial for me?"

I could tell he was lying because his voice had taken that tone it used to when I was a kid.

"You know what dad, don't you think I have a right to know why? I mean people don't just think you're dead without a reason."

"Mia" I heard him sigh. "I think it's better if you just stop asking questions, I told you I don't know what you're talking about and I'm not lying."

"Whatever dad, whenever you want to tell me the truth you have my , and just in case you cared your mom is doing just fine in the hospital."

"Yes that how is your grandmother?"

"As if you care."

He sighed again, "I do care Mia otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"If you cared you would be down here with me making sure she is okay and not worrying about your stupid deadline."

"Mia, I'm not getting into this with you, you know this deadline is really important to me and your mother. It'll bring big things for the company."

"Yeah, yeah I know about the stupid deadline, it was all you could talk about before shipping me off."

"We sent you to La Push, for you own good and it doesn't seem to be doing you any good."

"It's doing me plenty good, you and mom would know that if you ever bothered to call."

"Your mother and I are very busy with our schedules and you know how to reach us in case of emergency."

"Yeah, I know your secretary is very willing to answer the phone if you can't. How is she anyway?"

"Nancy is fine."

"Oh, yeah I forgot the whore's name was Nancy."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my secretary names."

"It's not calling her names if it's true."

"I have work to do, goodbye Mia."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone.

I dropped my phone onto the coffee table. My dad can be a real pain sometimes; I don't even know why I bother with him. I made a plan to tell Seth about part of my conversation with my dad and denying knowing anything about everyone thinking he's dead. Then I went up to bed.


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.I know there isn't a lot of action in it,but I promise action is coming soon.**

**Chapter Nine**

The next day I went to the hospital to visit Rose.I walked down the hall to her room and looked in,there were flowers everywhere.I don't think I had ever seen so many flowers in one place except for maybe in a greenhouse.I sat down beside Rose and grabbed her hand,she still wasn't waking up and it had been a week and a half since her .Cullen said that it could be a few more days before she woke up at the very least.I stared at Rose,I still couldn't believe that someone would ever want to hurt her.I looked up and saw Wesley the janitor at the door holding flowers.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" he said."

"It's fine,I just wanted to stop by and she how she was doing."

"Mind if I come in,I don't have to if you want to spend time alone with her."

"I don't mind,are you the one bringing all the flowers?"

"Yeah,I think that I might have overdone it though" he said. "By the way,I don't think we've met but I'm Wesley."

"No we haven't,I'm Mia."

"Nice to met you Mia,how do you know Rose?If you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm her granddaughter."

Wesley just stared at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing,so do you know if the police have any leads on who attacked her?"

"They told me that they were still looking,I imagine its kind of hard figuring it out with no leads to go on."

"Yeah,I guess so."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"I heard about the fight at school between you and Mr. O" I said.

"Seems like everybody has."

"What did you say to make Mr.O attack you like that?"

"I didn't say anything,I just asked him if he knew if the police were getting any closer to finding the guy that hurt Rose."He's got a close friend on the force so I thought if anyone knew anything he would."

"And he just attacked you?"

"Yep,one minute I was asking him a question and the next I was on the ground with fists flying in my face."

"Wow! and you just let him hit you?"

"Well yeah,I figured if I hit him back it would just make matters worse."

"I guess it would?huh"

"Yep,can I ask you a question Mia?"

"You mean besides the one you just asked me? I laughed."

He laughed "You are definitely Rose's granddaughter,you have the same snark as yes besides the question that I just asked you."

"Alright,what's your question?"

"Who's your father?"

"My dad's name is Hunter Wolfe,why?"

Wesley had the weird look on his face again.

"No reason,I was just curious" he said.

"No,you asked for a reason,is it because my dad is suppose to be dead?"

He just stared at me, "Did Rose ever tell you that she had two sons?"

I felt my mouth hit the floor, "Rose had two sons,you mean my dad has a brother?"

"Yes,he does."

I looked at Wesley, "You're lying,my dad doesn't have a brother if he did he would have told me."

"I'm not lying,believe me."

"How do you know that by dad has a brother?"

"I know because I'm that brother."

"What!? You can't be my uncle,you don't have my last name."

"My real name is Gabriel Wolfe,I changed it after the accident so no one would know that I survived."

I sank down into my chair, "so wait,you're telling me that you're my uncle and that you changed your name to make everyone think you were dead after the no one will talk about for some strange reason."

"Yes,that's what I'm saying" he said.

"Why did you change your name?What happened all those years ago?Why does everyone think that you and my dad are dead?"

"I changed my name so I could keep Rose safe,and as for what happened all those years ago I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't tell me,you drop a bomb like that on me and you can't tell me why."

"I'm sorry,I would if I could,but I swore I would never speak of it."

"You mean you can,but you just won't."

"I mean I can't,you don't understand there are things I can't talk about."

"Why can't you?Does it have something to do with Rose?"

"Lets just say what happened to Rose wasn't an accident."

"Wait,do you know why someone attacked her?"

"I have a general idea,yes."

"And you haven't told the police!What's wrong with you?It could help them find the guy who did this to her."

"Its just a general idea,and I did tell the police."

"I can't believe this."

"I know its a lot to take in right now."

"I don't think you do,anything else you want to tell me like maybe you're my real father?"

He chuckled, "I don't think I am,although I dated your mother for a few years before your father did."

"So you're saying its a possibility?"

"I guess it could be,although I highly doubt it."

"Well,there is only one way to find out."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's rang three time before she picked up.

"Mia,what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom,well I guess something could be wrong."

"What is it dear?"

"Mom do you remember dad's brother Gabriel Wolfe?"

"I haven't heard that name in years,you know your father doesn't like talking about that part of his did you find out your father has a brother?Did Rose tell you?"

"No mom Rose didn't tell me,Gabriel did."

"Honey,Gabriel couldn't tell you he died years ago."

"No,he didn't mom,he's sitting right beside me."

"Mia,I think all that rain has gone to your head,you know too much rain is never a good thing."

"Whatever mom,anyway that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"What did you want to ask me Mia?"

"Is Gabriel my real dad?"

I heard the phone drop and my mom gasp.

"Mia,you have to understand,I didn't know I was pregnant until after Gabriel had died and I was so sure your father was well...your when you were younger,we went to visit Rose and I saw some baby pictures of Gabriel and you looked so much like him.I just wasn't sure,so I had a DNA test done."

"and what did it say?" I asked.

I heard my mom sigh

"I never thought you would ask this question,I always thought that you wouldn't notice."

"Mom,answer the question."

"It said that Gabriel was your father."

I almost dropped my phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh honey,I didn't think it would matter,Gabriel died and I wanted you to have a father."

"Well it does matter mom,I had a right to know I always felt like I never got along with dad because we were too out it was because I wasn't his to begin with."

"Honey,your father loves you."

"Does he know?"

"No dear he doesn't I didn't even tell him I wasn't sure."

"He never noticed that I didn't look like him?"

"He always thought you looked more like me than him."

"I can't believe this."

"Its a lot to take in,I know."

"No mom you have no idea what it feels like to have been lied to your whole life."

"Hon…" I hung up the phone.

Wesley or dad as I should say just sat there.

"So,I guess I'm your father" he said.

"I guess so,I don't have to start calling you dad or anything do I?"

He chuckled, "No,you don't just call me Wesley."

"Okay,Wesley."

We faded back into silence and sat there for the rest of the night.

**Another author's Note: Yep, I totally just dropped that bomb on you guys. Can you believe it? Haha .Well the next chapter will have some Seth and Mia in it. I think it's about time Mia met the rest of the do you guys think? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible,it might be a little late because I've started school and everything. Have fun reading!**

**Jess**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up bright and early the next morning,I was covered over with a blanket I don't remember grabbing. Wesley must've covered me up with it, I looked over and saw him still sleeping. I looked at his face to see if I could find any resemblance between us. I definitely had gotten my blue eyes from him that much I knew.I got my dark hair from him too considering my mom's hair was a light brown. I still couldn't believe that this guy was my dad. I mean I knew I didn't get along with my dad all that well but it never crossed my mind that it was because I wasn't his daughter. I checked my phone for any messages,I had a ton mostly from my mom.I had two from my dad or should I say my uncle,probably calling about mom.I also had a few messages from Amara asking me how Rose was and one from Seth asking if we could meet up sometime today to talk. I decided to ignore the messages from my mom and my dad/uncle and text Amara back.

_Just got your message,Rose is doing fine._

_Is she awake?_

_Nope,doctor said it would be a few more days._

_That sucks but at least you know she'll wake up._

_Yeah,by the way I have something huge I have to tell you._

_What?You're not pregnant are you because my mom thought that was why you were sent here and I swore to her you weren't_

_Lol,no I'm not pregnant_

_Good,what do u have to tell me?_

_Meet me at my house in an hour_

_Sure thing,should I bring food?_

_Food would be nice,bring enough for four._

_Four?_

_Yep_

_Okay?_

_I'll explain when you get there._

_K,bye_

_Bye_

I texted Seth to meet me at my house and then got up to use the bathroom. When I came out Wesley was awake.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning"

"You headed home?"

"Yeah,I thought maybe we could go to Rose's house and talk."

"Sure thing kid,just let me go talk to the doctor and we'll go."

"I invited my friends Seth and Amara over too."

"You going to tell them?"

"That was my plan."

**_About an hour later…_**

"So wait you're telling me that this guy right here is your real dad?" Seth asked

"Yep,my mom admitted to it and everything."

"So,I mean does she have to start calling you dad now?" Amara asked Wesley.

"Not if she doesn't want to."

"Did you know that you were her dad?"

"I didn't have a clue until Mia called her mom."

"You had to of had some vague idea though,you stared at her at school the first day."

"I thought she looked familiar,I didn't know I was looking at a spitting image of myself."

Seth chuckled, "Jeez Mia your life just gets more and more complicated."

"I had no idea I was best friends with the most complicated person in the world" Amara laughed.

I glared at them, "I'm glad my confusing life is a source of amusement for you two. But if you don't mind I would appreciate if you didn't laugh at my life."

"Sorry Mia,can't help it" Seth said.

"Yeah girl, you know I love you but this crap sounds like it came out of some book or something."

"Yeah,yeah whatever" I said.

Wesley stood up, "Not that you three aren't amusing but I do have a job that I have to get to."

"Yeah,Mia I better go, my mom wants me to help her sort her closet" Amara said.

"Okay,see you later."

"We'll talk later tonight,I know you have a lot of questions" Wesley said.

They both left and soon it was just me and Seth.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Seth?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well after I dropped you off I went back to Billy's. I knew something was off about his reaction so I went to ask him about it."

"And?"

"and nothing,he still refused to talk,but he did tell me that the accident had to do with the boys in that picture in the school hall."

"I guessed as much,hey did you hear about Mr.O?"

"No,what?"

"He beat up Wesley."

"What!?, seriously?"

"Yeah,Wesley said he was just asking Mr.O about Rose's case because he has a friend on the force and then Mr.O just lost it."

"Whoa,never knew Mr.O to be a violent guy."

"Well apparently he is."

"You know for a guy that just got the pulp beat out of him a few days ago,Wesley doesn't look like he got beat up."

"I guess so" I said.

"So what are we going to do about Billy?"

"We can't really do anything" Seth said.

"There has to be something, someone he would talk to."

"He might tell Jacob or Sam."

"Jacob or Sam?"

"Friends of mine,Jacob is Billy's son and Sam, well let's just say Billy really trust Sam."

"Okay,well lets go ask them to talk to Billy for us."

"I guess we could ask,I don't know if they would."

"We have to try."

"Alright,alright, I was planning on going to see them anyway."

"Yes!"

We got into Seth's car and drove towards Billy's. We went past Billy's a little ways and parked in front of a small house. We got out and walked up the porch steps.

"What's that smell?" I sniffed the air.

"Oh,that's just Emily she's always cooking something.A little heads up don't stare at Emily's face it bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare at her face?"

"Because a few years ago Sam…"

"Sam what?"

"Nothing,you'll see for yourself."

We walked in and a saw a woman with dark hair standing over the oven. She turned around and I saw what Seth meant an ugly scar covered half her face.

"Mia this is Emily."

I gave her a small smile, "Nice to met you."

"Its nice to finally meet the girl never stops talking about" she said.

I looked over at Seth and he blushed.

"I don't talk about her all that much."

Emily laughed "Sure you don't, would you like something to eat Mia?"

"No thank you,I already ate."

"Are the rest of the guys and Leah around,Em?" Seth asked.

"They should be back in a few minutes,why?"

"We've got something we want to ask Jacob and Sam."

Just then five shirtless guys and a girl in a sports bra came through they were laughing and playfully shoving each other. One of them walked up to Emily and kissed her scars then he turned to look at us.

"Seth,Who's this?"

"Sam this is Mia,Rose's granddaughter. Mia this is Sam,Quil,Embry,Paul, Jacob,and my sister Leah."

I smiled and waved

"So,this is the girl you never shut up about" Paul said while slapping Seth on the back. He looked at me and winked.

"Nice to meet you gorgeous."

I winked back, "ditto."

Jacob laughed, "Watch out Seth, Paul is trying to steal your girl."

Seth blushed again, "She's not my girl."

Paul winked at me again, "Good it means I have a shot."

I laughed and looked at Paul, "Sorry hot stuff but you're not my type."

Paul scoffed, "I'm everyone's type."

"Uh huh sure you are."

"I am" said Paul.

"Hey Paul,if you're everyone's type how come you still don't have a girl?" Quil laughed.

"because I've been waiting for the right one to come along."

"Sure thats why, its not because you smell like a dog." Embry said.

Paul play punched Embry, "just remember I can still kick you rear end."

After all the boys and Leah had grabbed plates piled high with food. We finally decided to ask Sam and Jacob for their help.

"So Seth, I'm assuming you wouldn't bring Mia here without good reason" Sam said.

"Oh yeah,I almost forgot why we came by in the first place. We wanted to ask you and Jake something."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you guys know about Rose's attack and how the police can't find any leads. So Mia and I started thinking about it and figured that her attack had something to do with that accident that happened years ago. So we went to talk to Billy because we figured if anyone would tell us about it, he would. Except when we started asking him about it he kicked us out and told us to stop asking questions."

"And what does that have to do with us?" asked Sam.

"Well, we were wondering if you or Jacob would go ask him about it for us?" I said.

"If he wouldn't tell you he won't tell me" Jacob said.

"He might tell me, but I don't see how this is important" Sam said.

"We think that Rose's attack was because of what happened all those years ago" I said.

"I'll go talk to him,but I can't promise he'll tell me anything."

"Thanks Sam" I said.

"Now that we're done talking about that,anyone what to hit the beach for some cliff-diving?" Quil asked.

"What's cliff-diving?"

"It's when you jump off a cliff into the water for a thrill" Seth answered.

"If its a thrill you want gorgeous I'm available" Paul said.

"Paul you are everything but thrilling" Leah said.

Paul winked at her, "don't get jealous because I haven't made you an offer."

Leah kicked his chair over, "not even if my life depended on it."

Paul looked up at us from the floor and the look on his face made us all burst out laughing. We all went down to the beach, the boys were trying to convince me to cliff dive.

"I'm not going to jump,I might be crazy but I'm not stupid."

"Come on Mia, don't me such a baby" Embry said.

Everyone had jumped except for me and there was no way I was going to jump off this cliff.

"I'm not a baby,I just don't want to jump."

"You know what I think? I think somebody's a chicken" Quil said.

"I think you're right Quil" Embry said.

They both started making chicken noises.

"Oh, real mature guys" I said as I rolled my eyes.

Just then I was lifted into the air in someone's arm and we jumped off the cliff.I screamed the whole way down.

Splash! we hit the water, I looked around to see who had grabbed me.

"Paul!, I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't, you liked it" he said.

"Yes I am! I told you I didn't want to jump!"

"You didn't jump,I did you just happened to be with me" Paul said.

"Your an ass and I hate you" I said as I swam back to shore.

"You don't hate, you love me" Paul said with a laugh.

"You're right I do love you,what was I thinking."

I pulled Paul closer like I was going to kiss him and dunked him under water. Paul came up sputtering.

"Hey,what was that for?"

"That was for pulling me off the cliff" I said.

We climbed our way back to the rest of the group and Emily handed us towels.

"Hey Mia, you enjoy your fall?" Jacob said with a laugh.

"Be careful or you'll be the next one to fall and it'll be in the shallow part of the water" I laughed.

It was getting dark so we all decided to head back to Sam's and Emily's so Seth could drive me home. Emily hugged me goodbye, "Don't hesitate to come back anytime."

"I won't" I say.

Seth and I piled into his car and Seth rolled down his window. Sam stuck his head in.

"I'll try to talk to Billy tomorrow,so come over later" Sam said.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you and the rest of the guys and Leah" I said.

Seth and I were driving back to my house.

"So those are your friends."

"Yep"

"There an interesting bunch."

"You could say that" Seth said.

"Especially Paul"

Seth looked over at me with wide eyes, "You don't like him, do you?"

I laughed at Seth's facial expression, "Nope,he's not my type."

Seth sighed, "Good" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing,so I'll pick you up after school."

"Sounds good hoss."

I got out of Seth's car and walked up the front steps. Wesley was sitting in a chair reading, he glanced up .

"Where were you?"

"I was with Seth in La Push, why?"

"I don't want you out late with this psycho still out there" he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay out so late, we just lost track of time."

"It's fine, do you still want to talk?"

"Yeah,I have a lot of questions I want to ask you."

_**A few hours later….**_

"It's getting late,you have school tomorrow and I have work."

I got up and walked Wesley to the door.

"Thanks for answering all my questions" I said.

"No problem,I'll see you at the school."

I closed the door behind him. I might not have all the answers I wanted, but I least I got something.

_He watched Wesley walk out of her house. He figured they would meet eventually, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He had watched as Mia and the wolf boy had drove down to the beach and hung out with the had even asked the head boy if he could talk to Billy about the accident. He knew Billy wouldn't talk,especially after last time he had come for a closed his eyes and thought back to the day of the accident._

_**Flashback…**_

_They had been cliff-diving at the were making fun of Hunter for not wanting to jump._

_"Come on Hunter,jump already" he said._

_"I don't want to jump,its stupid" Hunter said._

_"Its not stupid,its a rite of passage" he said._

_"Hey,Steve lay off my little brother doesn't have to jump if he doesn't want to" Gabriel said._

_"He has to jump Gabe, we all had to when we joined the pack" Bryan said._

_"No he doesn't" Gabe said._

_"He just doesn't want to jump because he's a chicken" Steve laughed._

_Gabriel grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "My brother is NOT a chicken!"_

_"Jeez,Gabe calm down Steve was just kidding" Jeremy said._

_"Stay out of this Jeremy! I'm tired of you always making fun of Hunter because he's smaller than the rest of us!" Gabriel yelled._

_"Hey guys,where did Hunter go?" Bryan asked._

_They had looked everywhere until he had spotted Hunter face down in the water._

_"Hunter!" Gabriel jumped in the water to save his little brother._

_"No,No, come on Hunter breathe" Gabriel was doing cpr but it wasn't working._

_"Go get help!" Bryan yelled at him._

_He took off and ran to get would know what to do,what if Hunter didn't make it. He never meant everything he had said about him._

_**End Flashback…**_

_He should have known that that was only the beginning._


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So sorry guys that I haven't updated in while. I've been super busy with school and such.I have some exciting news though, I'm the co-owner of a tumblr that writes 1D imagines and such. I'm not going to stop writing I promise but this tumblr might give you something to read why you check it out its Promise-to-promise.**

**Chapter Eleven**

After school Seth and I went back to Emily's and Sam's to see if Sam had found out anything from Billy. As soon as we pulled up in front of their house Sam came bounding out the door.

"Seth, Mia I can't say that I have good news" Sam said.

"Did he not tell you anything?" I asked.

"Yep, I asked him and he got really pissed said that I should keep my nose out of things that don't concern me."

"What about Jacob? Did he find out anything?"

"Well why don't you ask Jacob that?"

We went inside and found everyone sitting around the table stuffing their faces. I don't think these guys ever stop eating.

"Mia" Emily said as she hugged me. "Nice of you to come back, you hungry?"

"You know what I actually am this time" I said.

"Then sit down and I'll make you a plate."

After a few minutes I had a plate full of the most delicious smelling food on planet Earth and it didn't taste half bad either.

"So Jacob, Sam told us to ask you whether you found out anything" Seth said.

"You two owe me a new car engine."

"What?" I asked.

"When I started asking questions, my dad had some mechanic come down and take out the engine of my car. He sold it for $300, so yeah you guys owe me a new engine."

"Sorry Jake, I didn't know that he would react like that" I said.

"Yeah I know you didn't, it was really weird though he usually tells me everything, but this was different it was like…"

"Like he was afraid of answering you" Sam said.

"Exactly and it takes a lot to scare me dad."

Seth looked at me, "well I guess we can rule out Billy as an informant."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he is going to answer any of our questions" I said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Quil asked.

"I don't know I was hoping Billy would give us a place to start but since he isn't going to talk anytime soon. I guess we could try my grandma Rose."

"You think she knows something?" Quil asked.

"I don't think she was attacked without a certain motive and it has something to do with what happened all those years ago."

Seth looked around, "hey guys, where is Paul?"

Embry laughed, "He heard Mia was coming and decided to head for the hills."

I laughed, "Smart man."

"Actually he went to go visit some family" Emily said.

"Darn and here I thought I had actually scared him off" I said.

Everyone laughed, "Sorry Mia, but you're not that threating" Jacob said.

"Hey, I am very threating I might not look it but I could kick some serious butt when needed."

"Sure you are Mia" Seth said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you start Clearwater; I still owe you a good butt kicking remember?"

"Now that would be something I would pay to see" Embry said.

"I think Mia could take him" Quil said.

"Thank you Quil, see Seth I could take you."

"Dude, Quil you're supposed to be on my side we're bros remember."

"Well Bro, you still owe me $10" Quil said.

"You really need to forget about that already" Seth said.

"Nope, not going to forget until I get my money and you are so lucky I don't charge an interest rate."

Seth pulled out his wallet and threw a ten dollar bill at Quil.

"Thank you my good sir" Quil said as he stuck the money is his pocket.

Seth grumbled a few choice words about Quil and where he can put his money. That had us all laughing like crazy.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Embry asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I kiss my mother and yours too" Seth said.

We all cracked up laughing, after a few more minutes we all finished eating and decided to play some poker.

"So you boys ready for me to take all your money?" I asked.

"I just got this ten dollars back there is no way I'm going to lose it to you" Quil said.

"Yeah, besides I'm going to take everybody's money" Sam said.

"Dream on" Seth said.

A few minutes later….

"I can't believe that I just got beat by a girl" Quil said.

"Don't feel bad Quil it wasn't just you, it was all of you" I said with a laugh.

"Alright laugh it up, seriously though Mia where did you learn to play poker?" Jacob said.

"A friend of mine taught me a few years back."

"Well, whoever that was friend was call them and tell them that they now owe me $100" Embry said.

"I don't think it works like that Embry" I said.

"Yeah well it should."

Seth and I got up to leave, I still wanted to go and check in on Rose. I hugged Emily and told her I would return again soon. Before we left Jacob came outside and stopped us.

"I think I know a way you can get some answers."

"How?" I asked.

"A 'friend' of mine has a special let's say ability; he can get you guys some answers."

"Jacob, what are you talking about? oh I get it. You really think he would help?" Seth asked.

"I could ask Bella to ask him" Jacob said.

"If you think it would help." Seth said.

"Thanks Jake, it would mean a lot" I said.

We left Sam's and Seth drove me home. I walked up my stairs to the front porch and opened the door. I grabbed the car keys off the counter and walked outside to Rose's car. Just then Mrs. J came outside.

"Mia dear, wait a minute I want to talk to you."

"Hey Mrs. J what's up?"

"How's your grandmother?"

"She's doing well; I was just going to go see her. Would you like to come?"

"Oh I don't know dear, I don't want to be a bother."

"Its fine Mrs. J, I'm sure Rose could use hearing a friendly voice."

"If you're sure dear"

"I am"

I helped Mrs.J down from her porch and helped her into the car. We headed to the hospital and I helped her up the hospital stairs. We walked into Rose's room and spent 3 hours there before we went home.

"Thank you dear for taking me."

"No problem Mrs.J, anytime"

"Have a good night dear."

"You too Mrs.J"


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! so this chapter might seem a little rushed and all, that's because I've been super busy with school and co-owning a tumblr imagine account. So I've been super busy writing other things. But don't worry I have to next 2-3 chapters for the book and they will be uploaded periodically. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jess**

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing; I groaned and looked at the clock it was 7 A.M. This had better be worth it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Wolfe?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is your grandmother's nurse; I just called to inform you that she woke up."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Alright"

I hurriedly dialed Wesley's number, it rang a few times and Wesley picked up."

"Hello"

"Wes, Rose woke up, do you need me to pick you up?"

"What? She's awake? Come get me now."

I threw on a pair of blue jeans, a hoodie, and converse. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the basket on the table and ran out the door. I texted Seth and Amara and told them the good news and got a text back.

_Awesome girly, happy 4 u_

_That's awesome; Jacob wants us to meet him later at the cliffs._

I texted Seth back that I would meet him later and drove the rest of the way to Wesley's house. When I pulled up he was already outside waiting. He jumped in the car.

"Let's go" Wesley said.

I drove to the hospital and we got out of the car. I dialed Mrs.J phone number, I had completely forgotten to call her and tell her. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey Mrs. J it's me Mia, I just wanted to tell you that Rose woke up. I'll stop by and bring you to the hospital later."

I hung up the phone and got out of the car with Wesley. I can't believe that Rose is awake; the doctor said that it would be a week or more before Rose woke up. Wesley and I ran up the stairs to Rose's room, we went into her room and Dr. Cullen was there.

"Wesley, Mia I knew it wouldn't be too long before you showed up."

"We came as soon as we heard" I said.

"Well, I was just checking on her and making sure that everything checks out okay" Dr. Cullen said. "I'll let you two spend some time with her."

I hugged Rose with all my might.

"Easy there Mia dear, I missed you too."

I started crying, "I'm so sorry Rose, I promise I'll do whatever you want and I won't complain. I'll stay out of trouble and… and…"

"Mia, dear calm down I know you have been staying out of trouble" Rose said.

"Hey mom, not to ruin the good mood and everything; but do you remember who attacked you?" Wesley said.

"No, in fact I don't remember anything about that night at all. It's all one big hole."

"Maybe you'll remember later on or something, you know sometimes the memory comes back after sometime" I say.

Rose smiled, "I guess so, but enough of that, what have you two been up to lately?"

"I've been trying to find out who did this to you, Seth is helping me and so far we have nothing" I said.

Wesley sighed, "Mia I really wish you and Seth would drop this, I don't want you two getting hurt."

"No offense Wesley, but I just found out you were my father and I appreciate the warning but I'm not going to stop until I get answers."

"Exactly I'm your father and I'm telling you that Seth and you need to stop asking questions."

I looked at him, "You seriously are going to pull the I'm your dad card right now."

"If it keeps you safe, then yes I'm pulling the I'm your dad card."

"Well, you're out of luck hoss because guess what I'm not going to stop."

Rose looked at me and Wesley, "you know?"

"Know what? That Wesley is my real dad, yeah I know."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I called my mom and asked after Wesley here revealed that he was my 'dad's' brother."

"Back to the point at hand, Mia you and Seth need to quit asking questions you're going to get hurt" Wesley said.

"Wesley you can tell me I need to quit all I want but I'm not going to neither is Seth. We're in this until the end."

Rose laughed

"What's so funny?" Wesley asked.

"You two are so much alike that you don't even see it, she's a stubborn as you are Wes" Rose said.

Wesley looked at me for a second and then started laughing. "You know what mom you're right, I should've known she would get my stubbornness."

"I in no way see how this is funny" I said.

"Your father used to be the exact same way before your grandfather died. You grandpa would suggest this or that or tell him this or that and Wesley would do the complete opposite" Rose said.

"Why?" I asked.

Wesley laughed, "because I was just liked you, I didn't like authority one bit I hated when someone told me what to do and acted like they knew what was best for me."

"I don't act like that"

"Yes you do dear, but it is to be expected considering who your father is" Rose said.

My phone vibrated and I glanced down at the screen. It was a message from Seth.

_Where r u?_

_I'm still at the hospital with Rose and Wes, why?_

_We're supposed to meet Jake remember?_

_Crap, I forgot give me a few minutes and I'll be there_

_I'll come get you; I'm in town anyway picking up a few things. Plus this way Wes doesn't have to walk home from the hospital_

_I'll be out front_

_See u in 10_

_K_

"I have to go; I told Jacob and Seth that I would meet them by the cliffs. I'm going to leave the car here so you don't have to walk Wes."

"Alright, you two be careful."

I walked out to the front of the hospital and waited for Seth to come get me. Why was Wesley so worried about Seth and I asking questions, I mean doesn't he want to know who hurt Rose. Just then Seth drove up, I got in.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about meeting Jake."

"It's cool, I was running late too."

"So who is the 'friend' of Jacob's we are going to meet?"

"It's really complicated"

"All the better" I said.

"It's the boyfriend of the girl he's in love with, but don't tell him I told you."

"Wow, and the boyfriend is okay with doing Jacob a favor?"

"He's not, but it means a lot to Bella so he'll do it."

"Bella?"

"The girl Jake is in love with, you'll meet her in a few minutes."

"Oh okay"

We drove down to the cliffs and saw Jacob and Bella standing nearby. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mia"

"Hi Jake, and you must be Bella nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" she said.

We stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence until Seth broke it.

"So Jacob, when is Edward going to meet us?"

"He should be there now" Jacob said.

We all walked to the border of la push and that's when I saw the most breath-taking boy ever. I mean this guy looked like he could be on the cover of every fashion magazine, this was Bella's boyfriend. I can't believe she got a guy that looks like that, how did she and where can I get one? Seth saw me staring and got a strange look on his face. Was that jealousy I saw on his face? He couldn't be jealous of me looking at this guy I mean it's not like we are dating or anything. We're just really good friends, we stopped in front of the guy.

"Jacob, what's this about?" he said.

"Trust me bloodsucker I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't have to, but this isn't for me it's for her" he nodded towards me.

The guy looked at me and I felt uncomfortable it was like he could read my every thought.

"She needs some answers to certain questions and no one wants to give them up" Jacob said.

"So what's this got to do with me?" the guy said.

Jacob looked at him, "do I need to spell it out bloodsucker or do you got it?"

"Oh, and you think I can find answers?"

Jacob growled, "Don't play games; you know you can find answers."

Jacob looked like he was ready to jump this guy and beat the tar out of him. I stepped up.

"Look, whoever you are, my grandmother was attacked because of something that happened years ago that no one in this whole damn town will talk about. Now I don't know what you can do, but I'm going to suggest that you get me answers because I'm tired of waiting for them. So either you do it or you don't but don't' come here and waste my time."

Everyone just stared at me, and then the guy started to smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Mia Wolfe, now are you going to do it or not?"

"I'll do it because I like you; you have a lot of guts. But I'll need a few days."

I nodded, "okay"

After a few minutes Edward and Bella drove off and Jacob, Seth, and I started walking back to Seth's car.

"Seth, you never told me Mia's last name was Wolfe" Jacob said.

"I didn't know you wanted to know her last name, I didn't think it was important" Seth said.

"It's important all right, so important that we need to tell Sam."

We kept walking past Seth's car and onto Sam's house.

"Hey Seth, why did Jacob keep calling Edward a bloodsucker?"

"Um… well… I think I'll let Sam explain"

We reached Sam's and went inside, for once Emily wasn't cooking in fact I didn't see her at all.

"Sam you here?" Jacob called out.

Sam poked his head in from the back door and we heard laughing. I guess that's where everyone is.

"What's up?" Sam said.

"Did you know Mia's last name was Wolfe?" Jacob asked.

Sam stared at me, "your last name is Wolfe?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I think you should stay for tonight's bonfire" Sam said.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll explain after the bonfire" Sam said.

He walked off to talk to Paul and they started staring at me. Paul winked. I felt my phone vibrate. I was getting a call from Wesley.

_"Hello?"_

_"Mia, where are you?"_

_"I'm at Sam's house with Seth and the guys, why?"_

_"Were you planning on going home anytime soon?"_

_"Yeah, but the guys want me to stay for some bonfire, so I thought I would go home a little later"_

_"What bonfire?"_

_"Apparently they're having some big bonfire and Sam thinks I should stay. It was weird"_

_"Why was it weird?"_

_"Because I told them my last name and they all freaked out"_

_"You told them your last name?"_

_"Yeah, they asked so I told."_

_I heard Wesley mumble a few things under his breath and then sigh._

_"Stay there, I'm coming"_

_"What? Why?"_

But I didn't get an answer because Wesley had already hung up.


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! I hope you guys like this chapter, I know there isn't a lot of action. But the action comes in the next chapter, I promise. I'll upload the next chapter later this week so keep a look out. Until then have fun reading!**

**Jess**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I walked back to the rest of the group and sat down beside Emily.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be just fine" Emily said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Em, you really know to make a girl feel better" I said.

"No problem"

We sat there and talked for a few more minutes. Emily really was a good friend to have, she was wise beyond her years. Thinking about her made me think about Amara and how I hadn't been that great of a friend to her. I made a mental plan to invite her to a girl's night tomorrow with sugary snacks and cheesy rom-coms. Seth came to sit beside me after a few minutes.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Wesley's coming" I said.

"What? Why?"

"Don't know he hung up before I could ask."

"Did you tell Sam?" Seth asked.

"Not yet, you think he'll mind?"

"Not really, although with Sam you never know."

"Well whether he likes it or not Wesley is coming."

"Yeah, Mia can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just ask me something?"

"haha, you know what I meant."

"I'm just messing with you Clearwater. What's up?"

"Is Edward your type of guy?"

I stared at Seth, "What?"

"You know everybody has certain qualities they look for in a girl or guy and I'm asking if Edward was your type?"

"Seth, that has got to be the weirdest question anyone has ever asked me and no he wasn't my 'type' as you put it."

"Then what is your type?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. I guess my type is someone who gets me, you know what I mean?"

"Someone who gets you?"

"Yeah, you know someone who's not going to try and change me or whatever" I say.

"You think I get you?"

"Well considering I haven't punched you in the face yet Clearwater, you seem to get me pretty well" I said.

"That's good because I have something I want to ask you" Seth said.

"Seth I think I know where this is going and you're a great guy and all. But I don't think it would be a good idea. I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship and all."

"Oh, its okay, I mean I get it…"

Seth walked off. I felt really bad; I didn't mean to reject him like that. I just felt like it was too big of a risk for our friendship and I didn't want it to end badly. I decided to text Amara, there's no doubt about it now. I need girl time.

_Hey sorry I haven't been in touch lately, want to have a girls night out?_

_Yeah, sure sounds like fun_

_Awesome, tomorrow night at 8._

_Sounds like a plan_

I put my phone away and sat by myself for a while. I saw Rose's car pull up and Wesley jump out. He looked around until he spotted me.

"Mia, let's go" He said.

"Why? I promised Sam I would stay for the bonfire."

"Well tell Sam you can't stay and get in the car"

"I'm not going anywhere Wesley, Sam said he thought I should stay so that's what I'm going to do."

"Mia, now is not the time to disobey me, get in the car."

"I already told you Wes, I'm not leaving."

I looked at him and noticed that he was visibly shaking. Weird Jacob did the same thing earlier with Edward.

"Wesley what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mia, just get in the car."

Just then Sam and Paul came over.

"What's going on?" Paul said.

"Nothing, Mia was just telling me she wanted to leave" Wesley said.

"No I wasn't, I told you I wanted to stay"

"Car. Mia. Now"

"She doesn't have to go anywhere she doesn't want to" Sam said.

"Stay out of this Uley" Wesley growled.

"Look dude, I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave before things get messy" Paul said.

Wesley looked Paul dead in the eye, "Oh yeah, who's going to make me? You?"

Paul stepped toe to toe with Wesley, "yeah I will make you."

I pushed between them and put my hands on Paul's chest.

"Paul just let it go, please" I said.

Wesley smirked, "yeah Pauly, just let it go like a good little boy."

Paul growled and Wesley started laughing.

"That the best you can do? A little growl" Wesley said.

I felt Emily pull me back away from the boys.

"Seth, Quil, Embry I think you guys need to get in there" she said.

They walked up and put themselves in between Paul and Wesley.

"Come on Paul, just let it go he's not worth it" Quil said.

Paul walked away and Wesley just smirked.

"You made a wise decision boy, walk away like a good little mutt" he spit in Paul's direction.

Paul stopped walking and just stood there for a few minutes. Then he started shaking really badly, all of the sudden a huge wolf was standing exactly where Paul had been one minute ago. The wolf charged at Wesley, Wesley jumped over the fire pit and suddenly he was a wolf too. What the hell was going on? Where were Paul and Wesley?

"Emily, you and Mia get to the house now. Quil and Embry follow Paul and make sure they don't rip each other apart. Seth go get Jacob" Sam said.

They all took off and Emily pulled me back towards the house. She closed the door and locked it, I still wasn't sure what was going on. I stared out the window and saw the brief flash of a wolf running through the trees. I backed away from the window and looked at Emily.

"Um..Emily those wolves are headed this way."

Emily ran to the window, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. Boom! two giants wolves crashed through Sam and Emily's house. They were tearing at each other with teeth, Sam came running up.

"Emily get to safety now!"

Emily and I ran down to the edge of the trees and watched the two enormous wolves try to rip each other part. I turned to Emily and looked at her with wide eyes.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Emily what's going on?"

"It's kind of hard to explain Mia."

We watched as Paul and Wesley were ripping at one another with sharp teeth. This was insane,I just watched my dad and one of my good friends turn into giant wolves and now they are trying to kill each other.

"Try me."

She told me a story about the origin of the werewolf and how it came to be. After she was done telling me the story I just sat there.

"So you're telling me that werewolves and vampires are real and that the boys have been werewolves all along?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

Just then the two giant wolves came charging towards us and Emily pulled me out of the way. A giant black wolf tried to step in between them, but was snapped at by looked at me.

"You're handling this pretty well considering I just told you that werewolves and vampires exist."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Freak out and hide in a corner?"

Emily laughed, "No but I thought you would at least be in denial or something."

"Why would I be in denial? You told me that there are werewolves and vampires and I believe you. You told me that Sam and the guys are werewolves and I believe you. I don't think you have any reason to lie to me about something like this."

"You can't tell anybody that you know, some people don't handle knowing that supernaturals actually exist well" Emily said.

I pretended to zip my lips, "don't worry Em my lips are sealed."

After a few more minutes Emily and I looked around the wolves were nowhere to be found.

"I think its okay to go back."

We walked back just when the boys and Wesley were coming back. Paul and Wesley looked terrible they had really beaten the crap out of one another. I ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?"

Paul laughed, "We're fine gorgeous only a few bumps and bruises here and there."

Wesley looked at me, "We'll talk later" he said and he got into Rose's car and drove off.

"So what happened? I mean did you two really go at like a couple of dogs? no pun intended."

Paul just looked at me, "I told her everything Paul don't worry" Emily said.

Paul sighed in relief, "good for a minute there I thought I was going to have to explain it to her."

"Nope, Emily told me everything and can I just say how wrong it is that you guys didn't tell me you turned into giant wolves. I mean how cool is that."

Sam laughed, "I never thought I would hear someone tell me it's cool to be a werewolf"

"Are you kidding me? I mean of course it's cool" I said.

"Only you Mia would find your friends turning into giant wolves cool" Seth said.

I shrugged, "I can't help that I find it awesome."

"Well I'm happy this turned out well" Embry said.

"I am too, but can we stop talking and eat something I'm starving" Quil said.

"Yeah, Sam I thought we were having burgers?" Jacob said.

"All you boys ever think about is food" Emily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, turning into a giant wolf takes a lot of you. It especially takes more when it's in front of a pretty girl" Paul said with a wink towards me.

"I told you once dog boy, if I date anybody it sure as hell ain't going to be you. But hey maybe you have a shot with Quil" I said with a laugh.

Quil made a kissy face, "Yeah Paul pucker up" he said with a laugh.

Paul shoved Quil away from him, "Not on your life Quil."

Quil frowned, "What I'm not good enough for the great Paul, you can't handle all this man can you Paul?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at Quil, "it's not that I can't handle it, it's that I don't want to."

We all laughed and sat back down while Sam went to start the burgers on the grill. We were having a great time just hanging out and being ourselves. Plus Sam made a mean burger. After dinner we all just sat around the bonfire and talked until it got late.

"Hey, Seth I think it's time for me to head home. I don't want Wesley to worry too much."

Seth stood up, "let's go then."

I said goodbye to everyone and even got a very touchy hug from Paul. Seth started driving me home and I felt the tension in the air. This is exactly what I was afraid of, the awkwardness.

"Seth, are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Then why are you being so distant?"

"I'm not being distant"

"Yeah, you are"

"I don't get you Mia first you say that you don't want me too close because it will ruin our friendship, now you're saying I'm being distant."

"I didn't say I didn't want you too close, I said I didn't want to go out with you because what's happening right now could happen."

"You said that you didn't want to ruin our friendship by dating me, which pretty much tells me that I'm too close."

"You took it the wrong way Seth."

"No you took it the wrong way; don't deny that you like me Mia because I know you do if you didn't you wouldn't waste your time with me."

"I never said I didn't like you I just don't want it to ruin things."

"You're lying, you say that you don't want it to ruin things but what you mean is you're scared."

I scoffed, "I'm scared? Of what exactly Seth?"

"Of feeling something for someone else, admit it, it terrifies you that you actually feel something for someone that's not yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me, you know it's true"

"No it's not; I'm not scared of feelings"

Seth pulled the car over and got out.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled me out of the car and kissed me, I wrapped my finger in his hair and he cupped the back of my neck. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"If I'm lying then how come you didn't push me away? How come you kissed me back?"

I shook my head and looked at the ground. Seth put his thumb under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mia, I would never hurt you."

"I know that Seth" I whispered.

"Then give me a chance"

I nodded, "okay"

Seth grinned and kissed me again. Then got back in the car and started driving again. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I can't believe that just happened, I kissed Seth and he kissed back. This is insane, I'm going insane… this cannot be happening. We got to Rose's house and Seth pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride" I said.

He brushed his thumb across my face, "anytime" he said.

I opened my car door and walked up the front porch steps; I walked inside and leaned against the door. Dear god I was in trouble now, I of course had to get involved with at werewolf.I can just hear the phone conversation with my mom now, hey mom you'll never believe this but my boyfriend is a werewolf. I know you said not to get into trouble but he is really cute and he doesn't really get into trouble that much. So is it okay if I bring him to christmas? I can only imagine the heart attack my mom would have. I walked into the living room and saw that Wesley was sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered him over with it. I guess I would talk to him in the morning, I went upstairs to my room and checked my phone messages. I had a few voicemails from mom and my "dad" I wasn't sure if I could even talk to him anymore knowing what I know. I decided to call my mother back. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom,its me"

"Mia, dear did you get my messages?"

"Yeah mom I got them,what do you want?"

"Don't be mad at me dear, I only did what I thought was best."

"You've been lying to me for 17 years mom, you can't expect me not to be angry."

"I know you're angry, but like I said I only did what I thought was best."

"Yeah thats what they all say, have you told "dad" yet?"

"No, I haven't and I don't expect you to say a word to him."

"Mom you kind of lost the power to tell me what to do."

"Mia, I'm still your mother and I'm telling you not to tell your father."

"That man is not my father, he's my uncle and he has a right to know." I never once thought I would be defending him but he really did have a right to know the truth.

I heard mom sigh, "Alright I'll tell him I don't want you saying a word."

"You tell him or I will mom" I say and then I hang up. I sighed, it was frustrating trying to talk to my own mom. I changed into my shorts and tank top bed set and went to sleep thinking about mine and Seth's kiss.

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! Can you believe it I finally gave into the Mia and Seth kiss. Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it took a little longer than expected. I've been super busy with school and working on a tumblr imagine account. Have fun reading- Jess**


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:Hello Lovely readers! Hope you guys like this chapter,sorry if the first part is a bit of a chapter has some juicy information in it and did I mention more Paul! Yay! have fun reading.-Jess**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I woke up to the glorious smell of bacon; I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Wesley was cooking breakfast and it smelled really good.

"Good morning" Wesley said.

"Morning"

"I thought that you could use a good breakfast today instead of an apple or a bowl of cereal" Wesley said.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, it all smells great"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I overreacted a little."

"A little? Dude you wolfed out and tried to rip off Paul's face."

"Yeah, that was a little uncalled for I guess, he's a good kid."

"I'm just curious, why did you freak out exactly?" I asked.

"I thought they were going to tell you about me being a werewolf and I wasn't exactly ready for you to know."

"Well, now I know how that works."

"Yeah."

Wesley set down the plates of food and we started eating. I haven't eaten a breakfast like this in a while. It was good to just set down and eat like nothing was wrong.

"So what's the plan for today?" Wesley asked.

"I don't really have a plan for today; I thought that I would go to the store later for some supplies because Amara is coming over later for a girl's night."

"Sounds like fun" he said.

"You got any plans for today?" I asked Wesley.

"I was going to go stay with Rose for a bit and see what she needs to get out of the hospital."

"Do you want to take the car? I can walk to the store."

"If you don't need it" Wesley said.

We finished eating and I helped Wesley clean up from breakfast. Then went to take a shower, it was warm today. So I threw on some blue jean shorts, a white tank top, a red flannel shirt, and my favorite pair of converse. I decided to text Amara to make sure we were still on for our girl's night.

Hey we still on for the tonight?

Yeah, I asked my mom and she said it was okay

Cool, I'm going to the store to pick up a few snacks, you want anything specific?

Two words, candy corn

Ha-ha, you got it

I'll bring some soda"

"Alright, can't wait"

I stopped texting Amara and realized that I had a voice-mail from Seth. I played the voice-mail

"Hey, Mia it's me I was thinking I could take you on an official date. So call me when you get this.

I called Seth back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seth it's me"

"Hey, Mia you get my message?"

"Yeah I called to tell you that I can't do it tonight, I'm having a girl's night with Amara tonight."

"Oh, how about tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, tomorrow night it is then."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and started walking to the store. I would need candy corn and anything and everything that was sweet and sugary. I grabbed everything that could send you into a diabetic coma and put it into the basket. I figured since I didn't have anything planned for today, I could at least clean the house for when Rose comes home.

Later that day…

"This is going to be so awesome!" Amara said.

"Yeah, I have so much I need to tell you, but first let go set up in the living room."

We set everything up and sat down on the pillows on the floor. Amara grabbed a handful of candy corn.

"Alright, spill the beans" She said.

"Well, where do I start? Okay well first off I met the rest of Seth's friends and they are really awesome."

"Oh, are the hot? Because I could use a boyfriend."

"I guess some of them are"

"Then I need names and numbers hoss" Amara said with a laugh.

"Alright,but my big news is I kissed Seth,well more like he kissed me."

Amara dropped the rest of the candy corn, "What? When?"

"Yesterday, we were kind of fighting and then he got out of the car and it just happened."

"And you didn't tell me right away?"

"Sorry, I'm new at this whole girl best friend thing."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss with Seth stupid. I mean was it sweet or was it really awkward?"

"It was really sweet."

"Wow! You and Seth, who would have thought?"

"I know what you mean."

My phone rang and I glanced down at the caller i.d. it was did Jacob get my number?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mia it's me Jake."

"Hey Jake,um...how did you get my number?"

"Seth gave it to me and the 't be surprised if you get a text from Paul."

I chuckled, "That's just what I need, a dirty photo from Paul."

Jacob laughed, "I'll let him know you want one, but anyway that's not why I called you."

"Why did you call me?"

"Edward found something."

"He did!"

"Yeah, Bella just told me;he said to meet him tomorrow at the border."

"Jake can I ask you something? As a friend that cares about you."

"What Mia?"

"Why do you love her?"

"Dammit who told you?Seth?"

"Yeah,and don't be mad at him for telling me.I asked who she was and that was the only way he knew how to describe her."

"I don't know why I love her Mia I just do,I hope that one day she'll pick me over the bloodsucker."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"I don't know" Jacob said.

"I don't like her, she's breaking your heart and she doesn't even care."

"Calm down Mia,it doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter Jake!I love you like a brother and I'm not about to let some thumbsucking douchebag of a girl hurt you."

"Mia, it's fine I'll text you later to let you know what time to meet me.I gotta go."

Jacob hung up the phone,I can't believe he would just let this girl use him like that.I was going to have to talk to her and let her know that it was not okay.

"Who was that?" Amara asked.

"One of those friends I was telling you about earlier."

"Oh,what did he want?"

"He's helping Seth and I out with something."

"What?"

"Amara, you like my best friend and I love 's why I'm not going to tell you,Rose was already hurt.I can't risk that with you too.

"Alright, but you know I'm here if you need me."

"I know,now what's going on at casa de la rich."

Amara laughed, "you have no idea."

We stayed up late talking about random things and eating sugary snacks, until we crashed.

_She had gotten the bloodsucker to find information. He didn't know what the bloodsucker had found,but hopefully it wasn't anything too important. He needed them to stop asking questions,why hadn't Wesley stopped them. He remembered that day on the beach…_

**_Flashback…_**

_He took off and ran to get would know what to do,what if Hunter didn't make it. He never meant everything he had said about him. He didn't think Hunter would jump on his own,he hadn't meant any of the teasing. He knocked on the front door._

_"Rose!Miss Rose!Help,we need help!"_

_Rose opened the door, "what's wrong?"_

_"It's Hunter,he jumped from the cliff and he's hurt really badly."_

_Rose took off down the beach and he ran after her. He hoped she knew what to do,he hoped that they could get there in reached the beach where Hunter and the rest of the guys were, Rose kneeled beside Hunter._

_"What exactly happened?"_

_"We don't know,we weren't looking" he said._

_"Gabe,you were suppose to watch him!" Rose said._

_"I know mom I'm sorry,I turned away for a few minutes and he was gone."_

_"Sorry doesn't fix this Gabriel" Rose said._

_"I know mom, I'm sorry." Gabe said again._

**_End Flashback…_**

_He shouldn't have teased Hunter,then maybe none of it would have happened._


	18. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! Sorry if this chapter isn't that long, I really just wanted to put something up for you to read. Oh in case you haven't noticed yet I tend to upload on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So the next chapter will be up on Tuesday. Have fun reading.-Jess**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I woke up to my phone ringing; I rolled over and glanced at the screen. It was Wesley; it must be something about Rose.

"Hello"

"Mia, it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing Rose home today."

"Really? She can come home?"

"Yep, the doctor cleared it and everything."

"Alright, um...is there anything I need to get before she gets here?"

"Yeah, there's a long list of things she's going to need, I'll text it to you."

"Okay, I talk to you later then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone, Rose was coming home! I got up and Amara started waking up.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was Wesley; Rose is coming home today so he needs me to get a few things."

"That's good, are you going to tell them about you and Seth?"

"I don't know, maybe"

My phone rang again and I looked down at the screen, it was a text from Wesley.

"Do you want to go the store with me or are you going to head home?" I asked Amara.

"I think I should head home, my mom wanted me to help out with my dad's dinner party tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Amara left and I ran upstairs to changed clothes, I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank-top, and a pair of sandals. I was walking to the store, when my phone went off again and it was a text from Paul.

_Hey, gorgeous ;)_

_Hello Paul, how did you get my number? Because I know Seth didn't give it to you_

_u would be correct, I took it from his phone when he wasn't looking_

_I should have known you would steal it_

_Hey! You know you loved the fact that you got a text from me_

_Oh yeah I totally love it, so much that I'm going to delete your number lol_

_Sure you will gorgeous, just remember that if you delete my number you won't get the full Paul experience_

_And that would be tragic right? How can anyone ever live without getting the full Paul experience?_

_I don't know, I'll find someone and ask them_

_You do that Paul_

_I will ;), Jake said to tell you to meet him at Sam's_

_Speaking of which, how's the rebuilding going?_

_It's going well, there's still a lot of work to do_

_I can imagine considering that two giant wolves crashed through their house_

_I said I was sorry_

_Yeah I know, I'm just teasing Paul_

_You do love to tease_

_I'll talk to you later Paul, I've got to go_

You walked into the store and gathered everything that you needed for Rose's return home. I also grabbed a few necessities for my date with Seth tonight. I checked out of the store and went home; I still had about an hour until I had to meet Jacob. I decided to pick out my outfit for my date with Seth, I wanted to look good. I spent the next hour pulling clothes out of my closet, I glanced at the clock. Crap, I need to go meet Jacob, I heard a car horn. I looked out my window and saw Seth leaning against his car, once he saw me looking he waved. I walked downstairs and locked the door behind me as I left. Seth pulled me in for a hug and a kiss.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hello, how did you know I needed a ride?"

Seth tapped his head, "Werewolf intuition"

He opened my door for me and I climbed in, we started driving and Seth was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel singing along to the radio.

"Someone's in a good mood today" I said.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean I have a beautiful girlfriend and we might get the answers we've been waiting for."

"I know, I wonder what Edward found."

"Hopefully it's something we can use."

"Hopefully" I said.

"Hey I forgot to mention Bella's going to be there, and Jacob told me about your phone call. I'm not going to say anything, but I think you should give her a chance."

"Seth, she's breaking Jacob's heart and she doesn't even care."

"Look Mia, you don't know anything about the situation so I don't think you should judge."

"I'm not judging, I just don't think it's fair to Jacob."

"I know, but like I said we don't know anything about the situation."

"Alright, alright, I get it I won't say anything to Bella."

"Good, because I really don't want any drama to start between you two over Jacob."

You mumbled a few choice words under your breath and stared at the window. It was going to be a very interesting day.


	19. Author's note 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Lovely Readers! **

**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I've been super busy with school,SATS,and running a tumblr blog. I'll try to update sometime this week,again really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Jess**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Seth and I got out of the car at Sam's house. Jacob was waiting for you two by the house, he hugged you.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Edward is going to come a little later, so we have some time before we met him" Jacob said.

A girl with reddish brownish hair was walking towards Jacob; she stopped in front of me.

"Uh… Mia this is Bella, Bella this is Mia."

I waved and she smiled slightly, Emily yelled over for Seth and Jacob.

"Can you two get over here and help lift this?"

Seth and Jacob walked off and I was left standing alone with Bella.

"So… how do you know Jake?"

"Oh, he's an old family friend."

"You do know he's in love with you right?"

"I know and Jacob knows how I feel."

"Yet, here you stand ripping his heart out."

"Look Mia, it's not like I like hurting him or anything. He's my best friend; I can't imagine not having him in my life."

"Even if its killing him to be anywhere near you?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly Jacob is in love with you and you don't care. You say you care yet you keep breaking his heart over and over."

"What gives you the right to judge me? You just met me."

"Jacob being like a brother to me gives me that right and I don't appreciate people hurting my family."

"Whatever" Bella says rolling her eyes.

I start shaking all over, what the hell? Bella looked at me with wide eyes and before I know it my fist is flying forward and Bella is lying on the ground. Jacob and Seth come running over

"What the hell Mia?" Jacob asks.

"Uh…Jake" Seth says.

I still hadn't stopped shaking, Jacob looked up at me and his eyes went wide.

"Seth go get Sam."

Jacob stood up and grabbed my arms; he looked me in the eye.

"Calm down Mia, breathe" Jacob said.

I took a deep breath and suddenly the shaking stopped. Sam ran up to me and grabbed me.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Jacob.

"She was shaking Sam, like we do. Do you think?"

"It's possible, I mean look a Leah and she's a Wolfe. Their line goes way back" Sam says.

"Whoa, hang on a minute guys, are you guys saying that Mia might be like us?" Seth asked.

"We don't know for sure Seth, like I said it's very possible" Sam said.

"Let's worry about this later, for now we have to meet Edward" Jacob said helping Bella up off the ground.

She wiped her lip and walked away without a second glance. Jacob looked at me and then took off after her, Seth and Sam just stared at me.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, she just pissed me off"

"So you hit her?" Seth asks.

"Its not like I meant to, something just came over me."

"I suggest you stop thinking about though, if you're going to meet Edward" Sam says.

"Yeah, he's not going to like this" Seth says.

Sam looks at me, "make sure you tell Wesley what happened here okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it" Sam says.

"Okay"

Sam walks off and its just me and Seth.

"I thought you said you would try."

"I did try Seth, she doesn't care at all that she's hurting Jake."

"Look Mia, whatever is going on there is between them. You should just stay out of it" he says.

"So I'm just supposed to let her keep breaking my friend's heart?"

"It's not your place to take up for Jacob, he can handle himself."

"Not if he's head over heels in love with her."

"Mia, just let it go" Seth says.

"Seth, if we're going to date you should know this about me. I do not, I repeat, I do not let things go."

"Well maybe this time you should let it go."

"It's not fair to Jacob to have his heart broken over and over because she quote 'can't live without him'."

"It doesn't have to be fair Mia, it's the way things are. You don't have to like it but you do need to respect Bella and Jacob's relationship and punching her in the face is doing the exact opposite."

"Like I said before, I didn't mean to punch her."

"Like hell you didn't mean to punch her Mia. I know you and I know that you wanted to punch her the minute I told you about her and Jake's relationship."

"Don't you dare make assumptions about me, you don't know me Seth. You only think you do, I told you earlier that I would try and I did. It's not my fault she's a selfish b-witch that doesn't care about her 'best friends' feelings."

"You know what Mia, you're right I don't know and you know what? Maybe she wasn't the selfish b-witch in this situation. Because it seems to me that the only thing you cared about was finding a reason to hate on someone, like you always do" Seth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you never let anyone get close to you so you push them away. You hit her because you knew it would upset me, and you would have a reason to push me away. So you know what Mia you win, I'm done trying here. I'm done being in a relationship where I'm the only making an effort, I told you I would never hurt you but you apparently don't believe me."

"Seth, wait…"

"No, Mia I'm done. From now on you're on your own, have a nice life" Seth says walking off.

I stare after Seth and then go and help Paul out with painting a wall. After a few minutes Paul looks over at me.

"What's wrong gorgeous?"

"Boyfriend troubles"

"You need me to go slap Seth upside the head a few times" Paul asks.

I laugh, "that would probably make matters worse."

"Why? What happened?" Paul asks.

"I completely lost it and hit Bella. Then Seth and I got in a fight."

Paul starts laughing, "Wait you hit Bella?"

"Yeah and it's not funny."

"Are you kidding me? It's flipping hilarious, I've wanted to do that since I met her I just couldn't because I'm a guy and all that jazz."

"So I wasn't the only one?"

"Nope, I think at one point even Sam wanted to hit her and he doesn't like getting violent."

"Why?"

"Well you see we're all like brothers and in wolf form we can kind of hear each other's thoughts. So when Jacob is constantly thinking about how she picked the bloodsucker over him, it kind of became a sore spot" Paul said.

"So I'm not the only one that thinks it's wrong that she's leading Jake on?"

"Of course not gorgeous, we all think so. I personally think Jake would be a lot happier without her, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"You know I don't feel so bad about punching her in the face."

"As much as I find it hilarious, it was still wrong especially considering you're going to meet her boyfriend in a few hours" Paul says.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through."

"Maybe you should go apologize to her and Seth."

You roll your eyes, "No way am I apologizing to Seth, not after everything he just said to me.

Paul shrugs "have it your way."

I look over and see Jacob gesturing telling me it's time to go. Hopefully I didn't just blow my chances of finding out whatever information Edward may have.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the super long wait, I'll try to do better next time.**

**Jess**


End file.
